Sungmin Sick
by Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte
Summary: Saat tengah latihan dance, tiba-tiba Sungmin sakit. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh member Super Junior?


Summary: Saat tengah latihan dance, tiba-tiba Sungmin sakit. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh member Super Junior?

**Super Junior** © **SM. ENTERTAINMENT**

**Sungmin Sick**

Suasana di ruang latihan dance bagi boyband Super Junior kini sudah terisi oleh empunya. Leeteuk. Sang leader memandu dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya latihan dance untuk lagu terbaru mereka, Boom Boom.

"Ayo semua, semangat!" ucap Leeteuk menggebu-gebu pada kedua belas dongsaengnya.

Semua member Super Junior sudah pada tempat dan posisi masing-masing. Lagu sudah diputar dan sudah masuk ke intro saat terdengar suara dari barisan belakang formasi mereka.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Semua mata memandang Lee Sungmin, si enternal member yang berjongkok sambil menutup mulutnya dan memegang dadanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya bernyanyi dan membuka awal gerakan mereka kini sudah ikut berjongkok disamping Sungmin.

"Hyung, gwaenchana yo?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia malah makin batuk sambil mencengkram dadanya kuat.

"Minnie-ah, kita ke rumah sakit ya?" ajak Leeteuk. Tapi Sungmin menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie Hyung, kita pulang yuk!" kali ini giliran si enternal magnae a.k.a Kim Ryeowook yang membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang dirasanya berat, memandang para hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan berkunang-kunang, tapi Sungmin lebih memilih memaksa berdiri daripada membuat hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya makin khawatir.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Teuki Hyung, ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya. Mianhae sudah membuat kaluan khawatir." Ucap Sungmin serak. Dia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tapi bagi Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. Senyum Sungmin kali ini terlihat sangat menyakitkan dan dipaksakan. Apalagi wajah Sungmin kini sangat pucat.

"Hyung, pulanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nae, Hyung. Istirahat saja." Kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk. "Hyung sakit, pulanglah!" katanya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aniyo, ayo kita latihan!" ujar Sungmin. Tapi baru dua langkah dia melangkah, badannya terasa melayang dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Yang dapat dia ingat adalah teriakan dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang meneriakan namanya.

* * *

><p>"OMO!" Teuki Hyung, 38.1'!" suara Donghae membahana di dorm Super Junior. Saat ini semua member tengah sibuk oleh tugasnya masing-masing.<p>

Ryeowook, Leeteuk, dan Heechul sibuk memasak bubur dan sup. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengompres kening Sungmin. Hangeng, Kangin, dan Shindong tengah berbicara dengan Lee Soo Man untuk membatalkan seluruh kegiatan Super Junior sampai keadaan Sungmin membaik. Yesung, Kibum, dan Siwon pergi membeli obat di apotek terdekat.

"Kyu, aku ganti airnya dulu ya!" kata Eunhyuk yang langsung membawa baskom yang digunakan untuk wadah air kompres Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil membelai kepala Sungmin lembut. Sesekali menyeka peluh dikening dan leher Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung.."

Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Minnie Hyung pasti sembuh secepatnya, Kyu. Dia hanya demam biasa." Kata Donghae bermaksud menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika Minnie Hyung semakin parah? Bagaimana kalau keadaannya semakin buruk? Aku takut, Donghae Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin. "Tenanglah, Kyu. Minnie Hyung akan sembuh. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya yang kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Air kompres datang!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berlari kecil membawa baskom. "Kyu, cepat kompres!" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, diambil kain kompres di kening Sungmin, dibasuh kain itu dengan air, lalu kembali diletakkan di kening Sungmin.

"Bubur datang!" suara Leeteuk dari dapur terdengar. Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk masuk sambil membawa mangkuk berisi bubur hangat.

"Supnya matang!" kini suara Ryeowook yang terdengar.

"Ini air putih dan the hangatnya!" ucap Heechul yang baru masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Disusul dengan Ryeowook yang membawa sup panas.

Leeteuk menyuruh Heechul dan Ryeowook meletakkan sup dan minumnya diatas meja. Lalu dibangunkan Sungmin secara perlahan. "Minnie-ah, bangun! Makan dulu ya!" Leeteuk mengelus pipi Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tidak bangun, dia hanya meringis dan mengambil nafas yang terlihat sangat susah dia ambil. Dan itu membuat mereka yang melihatnya khawatir.

"Minnie Hyung~" desis Ryeowook pelan.

"Obat datang!" kali ini Yesung, Kibum, dan Siwon yang teriak. Padahal mereka baru membuka pintu dorm.

"Minnie Hyung, bangun!" Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari Sungmin. "Hyuk, jangan kau bangunkan Minnie Hyung seperti itu!" kata Donghae.

Yesung masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan bungkusan berisi obat-obatan dimeja. Tak lama kemudian Kibum dan Siwon ikut masuk.

Heechul melihat isi bungkusan itu dan menjerit kaget. "OMO! Bangak banget obat yang kalian beli. Obat apa saja ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengeluarkan salah satu obatnya.

"Itu obat panas." Jawab Kibum.

"Ini?" Heechul bertanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan isi obat yang lainnya.

"Obat batuk." Kata Siwon.

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu obat Flu." Ucap Yesung.

"Ini apa?"

"Obat Maag, Hyung." Jawab Kibum.

"Ini sirup apa?"

"Itu sirup parasetamol." Kata Siwon.

"Kalau ini pil apa?"

"Itu pil —eh? Itu obat apa" bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah balik nanya. "Aku tidak mengambil obat itu. Siapa yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Yesung pada Kibum dan Siwon.

"Err, aku Hyung." Aku Siwon.

Leeteuk mengambil obat itu dari tangan Heechul, lalu membaca indikasi yang tertera dibungkus obat itu. Seketika, kedua matanya membulat kaget. "Siwon, kau tahu ini pil apa?"

Siwon menggeleng.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Ini pil KB, Siwon."

"MWO?" semua yang ada disana –minus Sungmin- dibuat kaget dengan penuturan Leeteuk.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Heechul menggeleng tidak percaya. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya. Kibum dan Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-mengambil-obat-ini-babo? Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Aigo Siwon Hyung~, Minnie Hyung sakit demam. Bukannya hamil. Lagian jika Minnie Hyung hamil, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Merasa diperhatikan, namja itu balik menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Mwo? Jangan mengada-ada, Hyung! Aku tidak mungkin menghamili Minnie Hyung. Lagipula, Minnie Hyung kan namja. Mana bias hamil." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mian, Kyu~"

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita bangunka—"

"Ugh~" suara Sungmin mengeluh terdengar. Seketika mereka mendekati dan mengelilingi Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dikedip-kedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disana. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dilihat semua hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya –minus Kangin, Hangeng, dan Shindong- menatap dirinya dengan melingkar mengelilingi dirinya.

"Minnie Hyung sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya pelan, mencoba mengucap apa yang dia inginkan.

"A-aku~"

"Waeyo, Minnie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Heechul.

"A-aku~"

"Hyung mau dikompres lagi?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau minum obat?" Tanya Yesung.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau mandi?" Tanya Donghae.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Siwon.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau gulali, Hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"A-aku~"

"Kau mau apa, Hyung? Katakan!" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"A-aku mau pipis, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin parau.

Yang sukses membuat Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, dan Kibum speechless berbarengan.

'Untung Sungmin sedang sakit. Kalau tidak, sudah habis dia..' batin mereka berdelapan.

* * *

><p>"KAMI PULANG!" teriak Shindong, Kangin, dan Hangeng dari pintu depan yang langsung masuk ke ruang tengah Dorm. Disana, dia melihat Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Heechul tengah beristirahat disofa.<p>

"Hyung, kalian kenapa pada disini?" tanya Kangin yang berdiri dibelakang Shindong.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Memangnya kalian pikir kita dimana?" tanyanya.

"Dikamar Sungmin." Jawab Hangeng.

"Dikamar sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Wookie." Kata Yesung malas.

Shindong, Kangin, dan Hangeng saling bertatapan, bingung dengan sifat Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Heechul yang uring-uringan begitu. "Teuki Hyung, waeyo?" tanya Kangin.

"Aniyo. Bagaimana dengan Soo Man-ssi?"

"Soo Man-ssi memberi kita libur sampai dua hari kedepan, setidaknya sampai keadaan Sungmin membaik." Jelas Hangeng.

"Syukurlah." Desis Heechul.

Shindong melihat sekitar ruangan yang sepi. "Mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Siwon dan Kibum istirahat dikamar mereka." Jawab Yesung.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk makan diruang makan." Kata Heechul.

Shindong berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang makan. "Aku ikut makan ah!" katanya.

Tinggallah Kangin, Yesung, Leeteuk, Hangeng dan Heechul.

Hangeng duduk disamping Heechul. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Baik." Jawab Heechul singkat. "Kau tidak akan menanyakan keadaannya padaku jika kau tahu apa yang tadi terjadi. " lanjut Heechul.

Hangeng dan Kangin berpikir bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Lalu Leeteuk menjelaskan kejadian sejak Yesung, Siwon dan Kibum pulang sampai Sungmin yang berhasil membuat semua orang khawatir. Dan otomatis membuat Kangin tertawa sampai-sampai Heechul berniat memukul kepalanya jika tidak ada Hangeng yang menahan Heechul.

"Hahaha…. Sungmin memang berbakat membuat semua orang khawatir. Hahaha…" kata Kangin yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya karena Heechul sudah lepas dari pertahanan Hangeng.

"Minnie Hyung, mau makan lagi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membawa piring kotor bekas bubur yang dimasak Leeteuk tadi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ani, aku mau tidur saja. " jawabnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Nae, aku mau cuci piring dulu. Kyu, jaga Minnie Hyung." Perintah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryeowook keluar, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengompres kening Sungmin. Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan kamar KyuMin tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kyu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Sungmin menyeka kain yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di keningnya.

"Hyung masih sakit. Harus diobati dan dikompres." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengomres.

"Kyu, sudah.."

"Hyung mending tidur aja." Kata Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Kyu.."

"HYUNG PILIH DIAM ATAU MAU AKU CIUM?" tanya Kyuhyun sekaligus mengancam.

Sungmin diam, mukanya lebih memerah dari yang tadi. Bukan karena sakitnya yang tambah parah, tapi karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun tetap stay cool mengompres Sungmin tanpa ada rasa gugup atau malu sedikitpun.

"Kyu.."

"Nah, sekarang Hyung tidur ya." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Lalu dilepaskan kecupan itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan dalam diam. Hingga Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kyu.." ucap Sungmin. Nafas hangat Sungmin dapat dirasakan menerpa wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Waeyo Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ani. Gomawo sudah merawatku, Kyu." Katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu dikecup kedua pipi Sungmin. "Nae, lekas sembuh Hyung." Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin. "Tidurlah, Hyung." Katanya. Lalu dia keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian didalam kamar.

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang dirasanya berdetak sangat kencang. 'Kalau aku sakit lalu diperlakukan oleh Kyuhyun seperti ini terus, dapat kupastikan aku akan cepat mati.' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p>Esok Harinya…<p>

"Minnie Hyung sudah sembuh?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memeluk Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Nae, terima kasih sudah merawatku, Wookie." Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Minnie Hyung.."

"Wookie.."

Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda menjauhkan Sungmin yang tengah berpelukan dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan menjauhkannya dari Ryeowook. Begitupun dengan Yesung yang langsung menarik Ryeowook menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"Sungie Hyung.."

"Hyung jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wookie lagi. Arraseo?" tanya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dorm Super Junior.

Sungmin hanya diam mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Wookie jangan peluk-peluk Minnie seperti itu lagi. Arraseo?" tanya Yesung membawa Ryeowook masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sama seperti Sungmin, Ryeowook hanya diam dan mengangguk tidak mengerti.

Dan hari-hari Super Junior kembali sama seperti biasanya lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun lebih menjaga couple mereka agar tidak mendekat satu sama lain. Dan membuat Leeteuk dan yang lainnya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

END

Tamat dengan ending yang aneh. Mohon komentar dan kritik maupun sarannya.

Khamsahamnida..


End file.
